


In the Deep Midwinter

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Holidays, Hope, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack didn't expect Castiel to show up here
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Jack Harkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	In the Deep Midwinter

Jack had seen a lot of holidays in his lifetime, of various sorts. It seemed no matter the culture or the planet, or the year, humans would gather together in the deep midwinter and celebrate. They would light a candle in the winter darkness and remind themselves that spring would come again.

This particular year had been difficult for nearly everyone in this small and struggling colony. Jack had done what he could, taking on dangers that most never knew about. It would be the holiday festival in just a few days, but Jack had barely noticed aside from the excitement of the children.

A supply ship had just arrived, which would hopefully mean enough food to see them through the rest of the winter. There were supposed to be a few people as well, more hands to try and bring the colony to fruition. Jack had been doing his best to keep a low profile, spending most of his time keeping the colony's machinery running as it provided heat and light in this cold, alien environment. At least the oxygen levels were good enough for humans, and their crops were going to continue to help with that.

Jack happened to be outside when the ship came in. He watched it drop from the sky, bearing hope as it came through the snow. Jack turned back to his work before it fully landed. Perhaps he'd leave again in the spring; he'd been teaching one of the young women, Erin, all about the machinery and he was confident she'd be able to run the place without him by then.

For now though she was with her family. Most everyone was eager about the ship or making their festivity preparations. Jack was going through one of the endless maintenance checklists, making certain the system could handle the extra power the supply ship would need to take off again.

He was elbow-deep in one of the systems when he heard the door open and close. Thinking it was Erin, he continued what he was doing, knowing she'd hear him swearing at a stubborn bolt.

Sure enough, footsteps traveled his way, though he barely paid attention, finally getting the bolt loose and dropping his spanner in the process. He crawled a little deeper into the machinery to get it, glad he'd locked everything out. Just because he was immortal didn't mean that he wanted to lose a finger, or worse.

Retrieving the wayward spanner he shimmied back out of the narrow space and sat on the cold floor, finally looking up at his visitor. His heart skipped as he realized it was one of the last people he'd expected to see here.

"Cas," said Jack, scrambling to his feet and ineffectually wiping his hands on his trousers.

Castiel gave him a tired, warm smile. "Jack."

Jack took a step towards him and then hesitated, remembering the last time they'd spoke. Castiel had apparently either forgotten or forgiven because he closed the gap, kissing Jack gently.

Sighing softly, Jack closed his eyes. Kissing Castiel always felt like coming home. It was the satisfaction or reaching port after a long, lonely time at sea.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, just as he always did.

"I wanted to see you," said Castiel, answering as he always did.

Jack smiled at him, heart skipping a beat at the familiar sound of his voice. After all these centuries, nothing else felt quite like this. They'd both had plenty of other relationships through the years, but only one was as unchanging as the tides.

They looked at each other for a few long moments before Jack remembered he'd been working. "Well, I'm about done here," he said, turning to pick up the spanner. "Give me just a minute."

"Do you need help?"

"You can hand me tools," said Jack, getting back down into the panel where he'd been working. "Be a bit of a tight squeeze for two."

It was easy enough to fall back into the rhythm of working together, barely speaking but glad for the presence of the other, Castiel quietly handing over the tools Jack needed, Jack finding that the machinery cooperated a little bit better under his hands.

Finally, Jack climbed back out of the panel, made sure he had all his tools, then went to start everything up again, pleased to hear the comforting hum of the machinery.

"Come on," he told Castiel, putting his tools away and leading him out of the building.

Jack's home wasn't far from the plant. He lived alone, a little separated from the rest of the village. He could find company when he wanted it, but living like this was a reminder that this wasn't really his home. He'd leave again in a while, maybe come back in a hundred years or more and see how things were doing, remember the people he'd known as he walked among their descendants.

He’d put up a few decorations as a nod to the holiday. Castiel put his arms around him as he closed the door against the winter chill. Jack smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you for coming," he said.

Castiel nodded and gave him a squeeze.

Jack gave him a more heated kiss and led him back towards his bedroom.

**

Later that night, Jack and Castiel sat together eating a meal. "I thought I'd leave come spring," said Jack.

Castiel nodded. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I'd always like you to stay," smiled Jack. 

Castiel reached over and covered his hand with his own. "I'm sure I can find some work to do here."

"I know you can. I've been teaching Erin to take over my job when I go. I haven't actually told her I'm leaving, yet, but she knows. And she'll be good at it."

"You're a good teacher," said Castiel.

Jack shrugged and took another bite of his food, aware of Castiel watching him. But Cas lapsed back into silence and they finished their meal with only the hum of the building around them and their feet tangled together under the table.

**

The morning of the holiday dawned clear and cold. Jack woke early and rolled onto his side, already again used to Castiel in his bed. He leaned in and kissed him gently, smiling as his blue eyes opened and focused on him. "Good morning."

Castiel didn't respond, other than to wrap his arms around Jack's neck and pull him down into another kiss. Jack moved over him, the spark of desire flowing through his veins.

A bell rang across the village and Jack groaned, dropping his head to Castiel's shoulder. "Come on," he muttered. "Shouldn't miss the gathering."

Castiel ran fingers through his hair and tilted his head up for one more kiss before they got up and dressed. They walked hand in hand through the village to the main hall. Jack smiled as he heard songs that had been old a thousand years before. Like himself and Castiel, it was a mix of the old and new, familiar rituals and fresh. Thanks were given for reaching another midwinter and the future was held up as a promise. Jack reflected that for some of them that future was a surer guarantee.

When the meeting was over they gathered to eat together and feast. Children were given gifts. Jack moved through the crowd, making sure that no one felt alone on this of all days, and leaving smiles in his wake. He knew the power of small gestures in a big, frightening world. 

He finally returned to Castiel, who drew him away from the table and onto the dance floor. His feet easily followed the steps and Castiel's lead. He laughed, happy in the moment, thinking only of the angel in his arms.

They didn't return to Jack's home until late in the evening. Though Castiel had only been here for a few days, they'd both scrounged up small gifts to give one another. Jack slouched on the sofa with Castiel in his arms, drowsy and contended.

"You do good things," said Castiel quietly.

Jack shrugged. "I do things that need to be done," he said.

Castiel didn't respond. They'd had this argument before, too. And would probably have it again. But tonight wasn't a night for arguments. Instead, he settled in the circle of Jack's arms, snow drifting against the window.

Jack tried to stay focused on the moment. He'd forget this, eventually; he often did. There were certain names and places and people that would always burn in his memory, but there was more, like this, that would vanish into the drift of centuries. Despite the quirk of immortality, he was still human, with everything that entailed.

Castiel leaned in and kissed him gently. Jack smiled and drifted off to sleep, knowing that Castiel would still be here in the morning. They'd work hard and see this colony on a firm foundation, and then they'd leave, off to the next world. Maybe they'd stay together for a while, maybe they'd drift apart again. But they'd always come back to one another eventually.

Jack dreamed of the sea and standing on the shore holding Castiel's hand, eternity washing across their feet and dark waves full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Cuda for leading me to this ship and always supporting me in it.


End file.
